The disclosed subject matter relates to a vehicle side airbag system, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus that separate a vehicle occupant from intruding door structure during a collision.
Vehicle airbag systems, particularly side airbag systems, protect occupants by forming a barrier between an intruding door structure in the event of a side impact collision. Inflatable chambers are used as cushions to protect specific body parts, and the chambers can be stored in and inflated from a vehicle seat. Orientation of the inflatable chambers can affect how specific body parts are shielded to enhance overall occupant protection.